Dream on, dreamer
by Caterpillar-BlueButterfly
Summary: Alice has what it takes to be popular: beauty & money. But she sees the future & that makes her a "freak". When the boy that haunts her dreams, popular Jasper Hale comes to Forks High, Alice knows she has no chance with him. Or does she? Usual pairings,AH
1. I see your face, it's haunting me

**A/N: I like love stories in which one of the two is popular and the other, well, not so much. So I tried my hand at writing one. I know this chapter is short but I decided less is more. Next ones are longer. I'll let you read the story now.  
><strong>

**P.S.:This is my first fan fiction so please review so I know if it's any good at all. That way I can improve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If it was mine there would be a little more about Alice and Jasper and the other pairs, cause after 4 books I grew kinda tired of Edward and Bella.**

* * *

><p><span>I see your face, it's haunting me<span>

I stared at my reflection, touching my short spiky hair. I had it cut a few weeks ago hoping people would see me as a new Alice, or that at least it would help me blend in. How stupid I was. A new haircut didn't change people's perception of me. For them I was still crazy Alice. And instead of helping me blend in, it only makes me stand out. I'll let it grow back.

As I look in the mirror I don't see my face anymore, but that of a boy, all too familiar. _He's tall and muscular, but lean and has blond hair and hazel eyes. He's quite beautiful. He gets in a car. I see him looking out the window with a stern look on his face. The car speeds away, leaving the Texas state line behind_.

All too soon I snap back to reality. So he'll be leaving Texas? This boy has been haunting my visions for a while now. I have been able to see the future for as long as I remember. Which isn't that long, considering I don't remember part of my life. When I was little I was adopted by dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. From my life before that I only remember my name: Mary Alice Brandon.

My adoptive parents are great. They have always treated me like a normal kid, despite my visions. Over the years I was able to prove to them that I really can see the future and that I'm not just hallucinating.

"Alice, hurry up. We are going to be late for school. I'll wait for you in the car." says my adoptive brother Edward, while passing by my room.

School. How I dreaded it. I would rather stay at home where people couldn't see me, but my family won't let me.

You see, I'm the school's number 1 freak. All my social problems started when I entered high school. Jessica Stanley was my friend through middle school since I moved to Forks, right after I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle. We were just beginning our freshman year in high school when I decided to confide in her. I told her about my premonitions. At first she seemed to understand me, but next thing I know she went and told Lauren Mallory everything. In less than a week everybody knew. I should have known better and deny in front of the others that I could see the future, but I was caught off guard. I actually tried to convince them to believe me. That was a stupid thing to do. From then on people called me crazy and weirdo. All the fuss created around my visions got to the principal's ears and he called my adoptive parents to inform them. They had to bring papers from psychiatrists to prove that I wasn't insane or they wouldn't let me study at this high school. While that was enough for my teachers it didn't make any difference to the other students. Later I tried to explain, but it didn't do any good. For them I was still crazy. For them I am still crazy. I just wish there would be someone besides my family who could truly believe me, cause sometimes not even I believe that I'm sane.

As I turn around, towards the door I'm not in my room anymore. _I'm standing on a high stool at a counter in what seems to be a half-empty diner. Then the same blond boy from before walks in and I hop down from the stool and walk directly toward him. He seems a little bit shocked._

"_You've kept me waiting a long time" I say smiling._

_Then he ducks his head, like a good Southern gentleman, and says, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'"_

_I held out my hand and he takes it without hesitation. _Then the vision fades away and I'm back in my room. Two visions in one day and it's only morning. Sometimes it goes weeks, even months between premonitions. So I'll meet him. I know it still could be a long time till that will happen, but I fell relieved. I thought he'll never actually show up.

**A/N: This was more** **like an introduction. What did you think? Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Soundtrack for this chapter is "Everytime" by Britney Spears.**


	2. Between reality and a dream

**A/N:Constructive criticism never hurt anyone so please review even if you don't think my story is necessarily good. This chapter is a little longer so I hope it's not too boring.**

**Thanks to Twilight-Shopaholic for being my first reviewer. Also thanks to the others who reviewed and/or added my story to favs or alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><span>2. Between reality and a dream<span>

I'm headed to school in my brother's silver Volvo, but hopefully soon I'll have my own car.

I am filled with anxiety. Because a new day of school is about to start but also because of the vision I had this morning. I cannot wait for it to happen, but at the same time I'm really scared. The future is not set in stone. When we make even the smallest decision or change our minds about something the future changes. And I can't see what will happen whenever I wish, it just comes to me at random times. What if he'll never actually show up?

As we reach the school's parking lot I see Bella Swan already there in her old red Chevy truck, waiting for us. Bella is my best friend. Actually my only friend beside my brother Edward. She moved to Forks three months ago to live with her father, the police chief. Bella and Edward are lab partners in biology class. She likes him, as do most of the girls in this school. There might be something different about her cause Edward also seems to like her, even if currently he is doing his best to avoid her. Edward introduced us and I had a vision about me and Bella being good friends. She was nice, despite all the gossip that circulates around school about me. It's a small school so there aren't many students to pick on and I'm one of their favorite targets.

One day Bella came over to my house to work with my brother on a project and despite my better judgment, I told her I saw us being friends. I thought I ruined everything, but she was cool about it. Not truly believing me, but not labeling me crazy either. At first I thought she was friendly with me because she wanted to be near Edward, but now I know that our friendship is real. It's not like being my friend makes her any good. Edward is never home when she comes over, because like I said, he's avoiding her. And although Bella is not an outcast like me, sometimes the other students give her crap for sticking up for me.

There are a few other students that are usually nice to me, like Angela Weber, a quiet girl who sometimes stays with us at lunch and Eric Yorkie, although he's ashamed to be seen talking to me.

Bella gets out of the car when she see us heading her way.

"Hi Alice. Hi Edward." She looks at my brother, blushing and he looks back, in a strange way.

"Hi. I have to head to class. I'll see you later Alice." He takes off, but not before turning to take another glance at Bella. She doesn't see this.

"He's always doing this. It's like I annoy him. Or do I smell bad?" she sniffles her hair.

"Of course not." Sometimes I see Bella and Edward as a couple in my visions. It's a strong possibility that it could happen, but I haven't told her anything. I don't want to scare her by talking about my premonitions or worse, give her false hopes. When it comes to Bella, Edward changes his mind everyday. Scratch that. He seems to be changing his decision every couple of minutes.

"Come on. First period will start soon. See you at lunch?"

"Sorry, Bella. I won't be going at lunch. I need to meet Mrs. Carter in the auditorium. We have to talk about the costumes for the school play. I don't know yet what the play is about, but that's not a problem. I have lots of ideas for the costumes. If it's a western I'll make this amazing…" she cuts me off.

"Please don't start telling me about the costumes. You'll never finish. I'll just go with you and I'll hear it all then. Ok?"

"What a great idea. The auditions are today. That way you can try out for a role." Why didn't I though about this earlier? Participating in the school play is an event every student should experience. I'll work on the decor and costumes. Maybe Bella could score a part. I'll make her look like a movie star.

"Unfortunately, I'll be very busy. I don't have time for rehearsals and, umm, I think I'll be visiting my mom in Pheonix the weekend of the premiere."

"Nice try. You're a terrible liar. Actually I don't think you have much acting talent based on how bad you lie."

"Gee, thanks. Why don't you audition for a role? You seem to be into this kind of things."

"I am already involved with the play. Behind the scenes." She is about to protest but the bell rings. Ha. Saved by the bell.

I'm a little late to the meeting with Mrs. Carter. Edward insisted that me and Bella should not skip lunch. Of course it was only for my sake, not Bella's. Who does he think he's fooling?

"Alice, dear, I'm in a hurry so I'll give you later a script. The set we've used for the auditions will also be used for the play. You could use that for inspiration. For the settings and costumes think of Philadelphia." says Mrs. Carter.

"Philadelphia?" I look at the stage to see the the decor, but the curtain is down.

"That's where the action is located. Now if you'll excuse me I have one more boy to audition. Not that I can afford to be picky. Not many students showed up. There are barely enough to fill all the roles." I look at the small group of students seated in the room and sure enough there aren't many.

"I don't know way there aren't more kids in drama club. Expressing yourself through art is an amazing experience. You immerse into a great world which allows you to bee someone entirely different, but you also discover a lot about yourself at the same time. Not to mention the impact a performance can have on the audience." I can tell from the way she speaks that Mrs. Carter is as passionate about acting as I'm about fashion.

"During auditions I want to see if students are able to interact on stage and not just recite lines. As I said, there's one boy left to go on stage and I need someone to act opposite him. But I would rather not be one of the girls who already auditioned. The others may find it unfair if someone gets a second chance. Would you like to give it a try?" she looks expectantly at Bella.

"Um, no thanks. But I know someone who can do it." Bella looks pointedly at me.

I shake my head no while Mrs. Carter looks from Bella to me, clearly surprised.

"Perfect. Get on stage." The she heads to her desk oblivious of my refuse.

"I can't do this." I turn toward the door, ready to make my escape, but Bella grabs my arm.

"Yes you can. Mrs. Carter will excuse us from our next classes if you go on that stage. And guess what my next class is? Gym. So look at it this way: even if nothing else comes out of it I won't have to attend gym today." I can't help but smile at my friend's argument.

"Bella, I didn't even read the script. I don't know any line. I can't do this. Lets go back."

"Don't be a chicken. Just go on stage. It's only an audition not the actual play. At this point it doesn't matter what you say, but how you say it. Just improvise."

"Ok" I say reluctantly. I can't believe I actually agreed to this.

I slowly make my way to the stage, walking up the stairs. Then I follow Mrs. Carter's indications and sit on a high stool. A few other students are on stage, but it doesn't feel crowded. All this seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I'm too anxious to think. I turn my head and see a honey blond head entering a door. That's why everything seemed familiar. I'm having a vision. While Mrs. Carter and the others can see. They'll notice something is wrong and I'll be ridiculed. The worst part is that I don't even care. Not as long as I can stare at the gorgeous face of the boy. Even if it's only in my mind. Instinctively I stand up and head with confidence directly toward him. My eyes are glued to his face.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" I say smiling.

Then he ducks his head, like a good Southern gentleman, and says, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'"

I held out my hand and he takes it. I feel a current flow through me from the touch of his hand. This isn't right. I'm not supposed to feel anything physically in my visions. A rush of emotions go through me: relief, hope and something else.

I hear someone clapping their hands and reluctantly I tear my gaze from his eyes.

"Nice rewriting you did there. I like it better this way. I'm going to change this scene in the script and use your improvisations. Good job." Mrs. Carter says in an enthusiastic tone.

It's only now that reality sinks in. My heart breaks a little. When I saw our meeting in my mind, I thought we'd share something real, but it was just something based on a damn script. For the school play. I can't help but be disappointed. Honestly now, what was I expecting? That there could be something more between us? I'm totally delusional. I mean he's clearly the popular type. But one could say the same thing about me at first sight when in fact I'm as far from popular as possible.

**A/N: I got the idea of a school play from the movie "A Walk to Remember" (you should check it out if you haven't seen it yet). I wanted to use Alice & Jasper's original meeting so I came up with the play. I'm not sure how good it worked out, but I'll have to do.**

**I have next 2 chapters written so I may update soon.  
><strong>


	3. Now you know

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. Next chapter will be in Jasper's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own a few things, but unfortunately for me Twilight is not among them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>3. Now you know<span>

"I think we've found our leads." Mrs. Carter announces happily. From behind her Bella is giving me the thumbs up. The other students in the room don't seem very pleased with the news. All had probably hoped to have the main part.

"Jasper I'm glad you transferred to our school. You'll be a real asset for this play." So his name is Jasper. I think it suits him, it's an old fashioned name, from times when men were gentlemen. Like he seems to be.

"Thank you ma'am." Jasper says with a southern accent.

"And who knew what was right under my nose? Alice you're natural at this. For a moment there I sincerely thought that what happened on stage was real." For a moment I believed it too, I say in my mind.

"By tomorrow everyone will know their part and then we can start rehearsals. You're free till next period starts." Mrs. Carter says, already headed for the door.

"Congrats miss. In case you didn't catch my name, it's Jasper. I know yours so no other introduction is necessary 'cause I think our meeting out there was quite good." Jasper says pointing to the stage. Yes, it was good. Too good to be true. I only manage to nod in agreement, all the confidence I felt on stage now gone.

He gives me a small smile. "I guess I'll see you around." Again, all I'm able to do is nod. Then he's gone and I'm left there staring after him. Even if things didn't happen the way I thought they would I'm still hopeful. About what I'm not sure, but I feel hope.

I know some things about him from my visions like the fact that he comes from Houston, Texas and that, for no apparent reason, he sometimes seems pained. I tell myself that's why I keep searching for him in my classes and on the halls. Deep down I know that's a lie.

Everyone is talking about the new students, just like it happened when Bella transferred to Forks High. Listening to the conversations around me I gather more information about Jasper. I swear, Jessica Stanley could be a professional gossip blogger or something. By the end of the day I know that he went to military school for a year, his name is Jasper Hale, his family has a decent amount of money and he has a fraternal twin sister, named Rosalie, who also transferred to our school. Everyone says she is really gorgeous. Not that it surprises me, based on how Jasper looks.

The rest of the day is uneventful. With the new students to talk about everyone forgets about me. Which I'm grateful for. If I manage to keep a low profile maybe they would ignore me for a while.

Next day as I enter the cafeteria I see that Bella is already seated at our lunch table, a bottle of orange juice and a sandwich in front of her. I scan the room for Jasper, but he's nowhere in sight. I let out a breath I didn't realized I was holding.

I go to buy my lunch then start toward Bella with my tray full. I only make a few steps when someone bumps into me. Usually Bella is the clumsy one, but I lose my balance and I fall to the floor, spilling the content of my tray on a pair of cowboy boots. As I hear laughter around me I brace myself for insults that I'm due to receive from the boy whose boots I ruined even if technically it isn't really my fault, after all he's the one that bumped into me. Instead he crouches down in front of me. It's Jasper. Oh God. I wanted to see him but not like this.

"Are you okay?" I nod and he takes my hand and pulls me up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll pay for your boots. "

"Don't worry about it." He bends down and picks my tray. "It was my fault. I'm the one who should pay for your lunch" I expected him to be mad at me, but he seems cool about it.

"Poor Alice. Her special ability failed her. Again. Must suck to be her." Jessica says in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Once more she was unable to see her future. Some psychic." Lauren snorts. I have to admit they have a point. Why do I get visions only at random times?

Bella is now by my side. I look around and see people in the cafeteria looking at me, amusement in their faces. When I look back at Jasper I see a gorgeous blond girl stand beside him. She must be Rosalie.

"What do they mean?" Jasper asks me. I'm unable to answer, instead I let my gaze fall on the floor.

"Alice here claims she is psychic. Apparently she has these visions in which she can see the future. That's obviously a lie. She is just hallucinating. She's totally crazy and a compulsive liar. Better stay away from her. She shouldn't be allowed to come to our school.." Lauren responds eagerly.

Oh, God! Now he knows. I want to drop dead on the spot. I can't bring myself to watch his face. If I've ever had the smallest chance at something with him, now it's all gone. I should leave and hide, but it's like I'm frozen in place, starring at the floor. I brace myself waiting for my heart to get crushed by his reaction. But he stays silent. His sister is the one who starts to speak.

"What's the big deal? The girl thinks she can see the future. Well, I've seen stranger things in my life. Besides people know that she has visions and yet she's not in a mental hospital. So she's crazy but harmless." I expected them to react just like the others once they knew the truth, but it still hurts.

"Rose" I hear Jasper say. I can't bring myself to watch him.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious." My eyes begin to sting. I don't know for how long I'll be able to hold back tears.

"Don't talk like that to Alice while she is standing right here. You think you can judge people because you're extremely popular and possibly perfect? You're just a vain, superficial blond beauty. People only like you because of your looks. I bet you haven't suffered a day in your life and you probably don't know what pain is. Alice has feelings and you people have no right making her feel miserable." Bella says coming to my defense. I just wish Bella would ignore all the mean comments directed toward me. I know she's sticking up for me, but she's only making things worse. If I try to defend myself they only make more fun of me. I have learned that not paying attention is better, that way they get bored sooner. It seems Bella still hasn't cached up on that.

"Bells, it's alright. I'm used to it. Let's just go." I manage to say, my voice shaking.

"You got it all wrong. And you know nothing about me. Poor little Alice, having you as her only friend. That's a punishment no one deserves. No wonder she's nuts." Rosalie snaps at my friend.

"Rose, I think that's enough." Jasper says. I slowly lift my eyes to look at him.

"Whatever. I'm losing my time here" and she storms off the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry. Rose didn't mean that." Jasper says with a look of pity on his face. And with that he goes after his sister. Knowing that he pities me makes me feel worse. I feel a jolt of anger rush through me. Now I'm really struggling to hold back tears. I can take being bullied but not people feeling pity for me. That's all I can hope to inspire in someone like him, pity…

**A/N: Should Jasper be a jerk to Alice at first because of peer pressure? Or should he be tolerant, nicer than others?**


	4. If one word could change your world

**A/N: This was supposed to be two chapters but I merged them into one. How should future chapters be? Longer or shorter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or Twilight.**

* * *

><p>4. If one word could change your world<p>

**Jasper P.O.V**

I should have interfered more when my sister was arguing with Alice and Bella. It's just that I didn't know whose side to take. Sure, Rose, started everything when she kept calling Alice crazy, but I'm not sure hurting the girl's feelings was her intention. Hell, I'm not even sure Alice is crazy.

I find Rose sitting by herself on a bench. I take a sit beside her.

"It's that girl's fault." Rose lets out. I can feel her anger as she speaks.

"Come on, Alice did nothing to you."

"Not Alice, Bella. She jumped to conclusions and didn't let me explain what I was trying to say."

"Umm, Rose, and what exactly were you tryin' to say?" sometimes my sister could be confusing.

"That even if Alice is a little crazy, I don't see why some people treat her that bad, as long as she's harmless."

"It didn't come out like that. You can apologize to them later."

"No way in hell. I'm done being friendly."

"That was you being friendly?" I chuckle a little.

"I would've got to the friendly part. It's not true what Bella said. I suffered in my life. I still suffer." I sense that. Rosalie rarely lets her shield down, but she can't hide her feelings from me.

"I know. Now lets get back to the cafeteria."

As we enter the cafeteria a girl, I think her name is Jessica, waves and motions us to her table were several other students are seated. I'm hesitant, it was their fault for the scandal today, but Rose is already heading to them so I follow her.

"Hey guys. These are Lauren, Mike, Taylor and Maria" Jessica says pointing to them.

"I'm Jasper and this is my sister Rose."

"Take a sit" says a brunette, Maria, patting the seat beside her.

I sit down and take a glance around the room. As my eyes land on Alice's table I catch her looking at me. She quickly turns her head from me.

"Geez, can you believe the nerves on those girls? Talking like that to you?" Jessica says, indignation on her voice.

"That Bella girl is annoying" Rose agrees quickly.

"Alice is the problem. I can't believe Edward is her brother. He's great. Not to mention gorgeous. They're not actually related so that explains it." It seems to me that Jessica has a little crush on Alice's brother.

"How come they're not related?" I ask.

"They're the adopted kids of Dr. Cullen and his wife"

"I think Rosalie and Edward would make a good couple." Maria says out of the blue.

"But he doesn't date. He thinks none of the girls here are good enough for him." Jessica retorts bitterly. Probably he rejected her.

"Is that so?" Rose asks incredulous, clearly not believing that someone could think she wasn't good enough.

"Who cares now that Jasper is here? Well, Edward might fall for Rose once he meets her. Who knows, he's so… mysterious." Lauren gushes.

"Whatever. I'm not interested in dating anyone." I chuckle. My sister might not be interested in dating, but she sure loves having guys at her feet. I'm sure she wants that Edward guy on her list of followers. Probably she sees him as a challenge now. 

After school I head for the auditorium. Rehearsals for the school play are about to start. After what happened today I wonder if it will be awkward rehearsing with Alice. She might be mad at me. I know I would be if I was in her place. Or maybe she'll hide in a corner refusing to speak with me.

What happens next surprises me. Instead of being all gloom as I expected, Alice radiates of joy. When she doesn't have to repeat lines she keeps bouncing and babbling about how great the costumes will be. She moves around with a lot of grace, like a ballerina. I wonder if she took ballet lessons.

As soon as Mrs. Carter dismisses us she turns again into the scared girl from the cafeteria. She quickly grabs her things and I go up to her before she leaves.

"I'm sorry for what happened today. I hope that won't affect our acting."

"It won't. I'm a professional." She smiles and I get a glimpse of her joyful self from before.

"Alice, rocks can hurt a person, but words can't unless you let them." Why am I giving her advice on how to deal with being an outcast? I never had that problem.

"Well sometimes a single word can knock you down harder that any rock would do. And sometimes one word could change one's world." Then she just walks out. 

When I get home Rose is fuming. She looks furious. More than usual.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Better let it out or you might explode. It's hard to be in your presence right now."

"Shut up. It's that stupid Edward Cullen."

"What about him?" What could he have done to make her this angry?

"That idiot…he, he blew me off."

"That's a first." Nobody ever rejects Rose.

"I tried to flirt with him, but he didn't flirt back. Then I asked him out and he said he's not interested. How dares he?" She's almost screaming now.

"You heard what they said about him. He doesn't go out with any girl from school."

"Of course. He plays for the other team." By her logic if a guy doesn't like her, then he doesn't like any girls. I'm not going to contradict her now that she seems to have calmed down. 

**Alice P.O.V**

_Later that day_

Prom is not far away. I won't be going although I would love to. I'm all for High School traditions. Not to mention that I like dancing. But nobody would ever ask me to be his date to Prom. If I go alone I'll just give them the chance to humiliate me even more. I'd end up hating the experience.

But the fact that I won't be attending the actual event, doesn't mean I'm going to pass the preparations that lead to it. Shopping for a perfect dress to wear is just as important as the actual dance.

I'm also the one decorating the banquet hall. This way I feel like I'm not completely missing on things and people like Angela will be there. I heard Eric asked her to be his date so I want the place to look nice. Bella will be there too, even if I'll have to trick her into going. She'll thank me later.

That's why today I'm shopping with Bella for dresses. And accessories. And several new outfits.

There aren't many options and some of the clothes in the shop are quite ugly but after rummaging through the racks I find a blue dress that is perfect for Bella and accessories that go with it. She doesn't seem very excited. For me I get a gorgeous purple dress and silver strappy heels.

"Alice could we please go now? We've found all we need. I really don't get you. Why are we shopping for dresses if we aren't going to prom?" says Bella rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you'll go. You just don't know it yet. I for one wouldn't pass this occasion if I were you"

"If you want that much to go, you should. Anyway can we leave now?" she says impatiently.

"But we haven't looked for some new outfits yet."

"You know I love you, but going shopping with you is excruciating. How about I go searching for a bookstore while you buy the whole shop?"

"Fine. Come back here once you find your books."

I'm not sure how long has passed when I hear some familiar voices. I lift my head to see Lauren, Jessica and Angela looking at dresses. Rosalie is also with them. She enters a dressing room. They must also be looking for a Prom dress . Just my luck. I consider hiding or running out of the shop.

"This is no use. I don't know which dress to choose." says Jessica holding a boring black dress.

I slowly head for the cash register. Maybe the girls won't notice me.

"Oh, look, there's Alice Cullen." Jessica says. Shit.

"Maybe she can help. She's an expert when it comes to shopping." Angela seems oblivious to the fact that those girls hate me.

"That freak?" Lauren retorts.

"Actually, Angela is right." Jessica responds heading my way. This is a surprise. What is she up to? I hurry my pace.

"Alice, wait a minute." calls Angela. I know I should just leave, but she's one of the few nice persons and I don't want to be rude. So I stop and Jessica reaches me. Oh, crap.

"Alice I know I have no right to ask you anything and you have no reason to help me, but could you help us find some dresses?" she pauses "For old times sake."

I didn't expect this. Is she really asking me for help? I look at the black dress that's still in her hand. "First you may wanna get rid of that dress. It's dull."

**A/N:Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.**


	5. Just another day

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was in the country side with no net access. Thanks to those who read my story and special thanks to those who reviewed. I haven't been in the mood to write lately, but I'll bring myself to update if you review. **

* * *

><p><span>5. Just another day<span>

**Alice P.O.V.**

Something is definitely wrong with me. And I'm not talking about the fact that I can see the future. Here I am helping the girls that make high school a torture, find dresses to wear at prom.I swear, it's like I'm unable to say no. I read somewhere that persons with low confidence and low self esteem don't know how to say no. That sounds like me. I'm pretty sure I have some sort of social anxiety.

All the girls got some great dresses and now we're shopping for accessories. What can I say? I can't pass any occasion to shop, even if it's with…

_A dark alley. Four men follow Bella and surround her._

"Bella!" I gasp.

"Bella's not here. Why are you calling for her?" Jessica asks.

"And when you think she was almost normal for a few minutes." Lauren says.

"No, it's not like that. I just have to call Bella. That's all." I can't make a scene but I have to warn Bella. I step out of hearing range from the girls then I take out my phone and dial Bella's number. She's not picking up. Oh God, I don't even know which alley I saw in my vision. I call Edward next. He'll tell me what to do.

"Edward? Bella might be in deep trouble and I don't know what to do. I don't know where she is, I won't be able to find her and…"

"It's OK. Bella is with me. I got to her on time." he cuts my blurting of.

"Thank God. But how did you know where she was? Wait a minute, were you stalking her? Really Edward?"

"What matters now is that she's safe. We'll get to you in a few minutes." He hangs up. Why was he following her? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy nothing happened to her, but my brother can be a little creepy sometimes.

"This doesn't change things, but thanks for the help. We're gonna go now, it's late." Jessica says as we get out of the store.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Alice." Angela gives me a hug, then she goes after Jessica. Lauren and Rosalie also leave, but without saying a word.

Two minutes later Edward and Bella arrive.

"Hi" I greet them.

"Hi. Listen Alice, I was thinking that I should take Bella to diner. Um, do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks. I wanna go home now. I'll take Bella's car and you can take her home with your car." I can't believe my brother finally decided not to avoid her anymore.

"Bella, would that be OK?" Edward asks her.

"Yeah, sure." I can see she's blushing hard as she hands me the keys to her car.

"Have fun." I call after them.

I climb into Bella's old Chevy and I turn the engine on. The car makes a few noises then dies. I try to start it again and again but it's no use.

I don't want to ruin Edward and Bella's diner so I'll have to call my parents to pick me up. I'll take them a while to get here. I'm about to dial their number when two familiar figures approach.

"Hi Alice. Is everything OK?" Jasper asks coming closer to me. Rosalie keeps her distance.

"Oh, hi. Bella's car doesn't work. I was about to call my parents to pick me up."

"Where's Bella?"

"She went home earlier." I lie.

"You can come with me and Rose."

"No she can't. The car is full." Rosalie's angry voice comes from behind.

"Um, Rose, your car has five seats. We're only two." Jasper points out.

"I have a lot of bags. Besides I say who steps foot in my car and who doesn't."

"It's OK. My parents will come for me." Nothing will make Rosalie take me with them.

"It will take your parents a while to get here and it's dark already. Rose, you know how dangerous it can be on the streets, alone at night, don't you?"

"I could fix the car, but it's too dark to see now. I suppose I could make room for her." Rosalie responds.

"You know how to fix a car?" I ask surprised.

"There's more to people than meets the eye. Now come on or I'm leaving without you two." She says heading to her car.

I don't know if it's because of what almost happened to Bella or because I've watched to many episodes of Criminal Minds, but I'm creeped out of having to wait here alone so I grab my bags and I follow Rosalie to her red BMW.

On the way home it's silent. She stops the car on the driveway of a nice looking house.

"This is our place. I'm tired so this is as far as I'm going. Call your parents to come after you. Just don't go alone OK?" This is weird, Rosalie sounds almost concerned.

We step out of the car.

"I'll take her." Jasper says.

"Fine." Rosalie says as she heads to the house.

"You don't have to feel compelled to take me home."

"I want to. Now come on." Truth is I want him to take me home and not just because I'm scared of going alone, so I follow him.

I look at the thing Jasper is pointing at. "A motorcycle?"

"Don't worry. You'll be safe. I only have one helmet so you take it."

"Ugh. It will ruin my hair. It already looks bad, being so short."

He laughs. "I think it's suits you. It's cute." My heart starts to beat faster. I need to calm down. He didn't say I look cute, he said my hair does. There's a difference.

"Thanks" I say climbing on the bike.

"Hold on. We wouldn't want to loose you on the road, would we?" he says grabbing my hands and setting them over his middle.

I can't even begin to describe how I feel as I hold on close to him, the wind hitting my face. I know it's silly but I'm the happiest I've been in a while. This day proved far more interesting than I expected.

I feel a little sad to let go of him when we reach my house.

"Thanks." I say handing him the helmet.

"No problem." He smiles at me and for a moment we just sit there looking at each other.

"I guess I should go. See you around." Then he speeds away.

**A/N: Was it any good? I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews.  
><strong>


	6. Taking chances

**A/N:Thanks to all those who reviewed. Part of this chap is in Rosalie's point of view. I know this is mainly about Jasper and Alice but I felt this is important for my story. J&A will come again next chap.  
><strong>

**Annabeth Alice Cullen: Rosalie is not as rude as she seems. For now, she's just bitter about things, but that should change soon.  
><strong>

**betherny: They're human. And thanks for the suggestion. I'll try to keep it in mind.**

**elizi02: Yes, something happened to Rose.**

* * *

><p><span> 6. Taking chances<span>**  
><strong>

**Rose P.O.V**

I'm driving out of town. I'm so angry with him that I need to clear my mind.

How could he not like me and like that dull girl instead? I could understand if he would be attracted to girls whose beauty almost matched mine, but Bella? She is such a plain Jane.

Today Edward and Bella came together at school and he had his arm around her shoulders, clearly suggesting they are a couple. And I'm the stupid who got rejected.

Don't get me wrong, I don't like Edward in that way, actually I don't like any men in that way, not after what happened two years ago. The memories make me shudder. I just don't get how he is not attracted to me when all the other boys are. I can't believe I'm actually jealous of Bella. She is nothing compared to me. But then what does Edward see in her? I'll definitely never like her. I know I'm vain…

I am interrupted from my thoughts when on the side of the road I see someone passed out. I should keep driving, but without even thinking, I stop the car and get out. I see it's a man that appears to be badly injured, by the amount of blood he is covered into. I take my phone out to call an ambulance, but my battery is dead.

I'm so scared I even consider driving away and letting him here. Probably he got what he deserved. Surely another car must pas soon by here. But what if it doesn't? He's near the forest, there could be wild animals and it's already getting dark…I can't have him on my conscience.

I get closer. He's young, no more than 20 years old, and has dark curls.

"Do you hear me?" I ask. Instead of a response he starts grimacing in pain. His dimples show even when he is grimacing. I'm not scared anymore, at least not of him. His features express a strange innocence that seems so out of place on a grown man's face... He kinda reminds me of my friend Vera's son, Henry, with those dimpled cheeks. Before that terrible night that changed my life forever, Vera was my best friend. I often used to baby sit her son. Then I had to move and I never saw him again.

I have to help this boy. I have to take him to a hospital. And soon. But he doesn't seem able to walk. I know that in this cases moving could make him harm, but I can't leave him here any longer. He's bleeding pretty bad. After a few unsuccessful attempts I manage to lift him up. It takes all my strength to carry him to the car. As I put him in the seat he briefly opens his eyes.

"Are you an angel?" he says before falling unconscious again. He must be delirious.

As I drive hurriedly to town I realize I don't know for sure where the hospital is. Then a thought occurs to me. Edward and Alice's dad is, according to gossips, the best doctor in Forks so he might be able to help. The other day I followed Edward to his house to ask him out, so I know where the doctor lives. Their house is close by so I drive there.

I pull on their driveway and run towards the house. As I knock Edward opens the door.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here? I told you I don't like you that way. I'm sorry if I hurt yo.."

"Oh please. Like I care. It's not about that." I say cutting him off. "Is your dad home? It's urgent." Then he looks at me bewildered, only now noticing the stains of blood on my clothes.

He heads inside shouting for his father to come urgent down.

"Edward, what happened? Where's the fire?" I hear Alice's voice. She comes towards the door slightly amused. Then she spots me and her expression changes.

"Oh my God! What happened to you? Are you hurt? Come sit down." She seems genuinely concerned.

"You didn't see this in one of your visions? They were right, some psychic you are." I say bitterly and she lets her head down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. It's not the time for this." I say regretting my comment.

Edward and a blond man caring a doctor's bag come towards blond man must be dr. Carlisle, their adoptive father. He seems young, in his early thirties maybe. I take them to my car where I left the boy.

"You have to save him. Please save him." I say desperately.

"Edward call an ambulance. I'll check his injuries and we'll do all we can to help him" the doctor says.

I realize that my family must be worried about me. But I don't want to leave the boy before I'm sure he'll be alright. I glance at Alice who is still by the door watching us in shock. I head towards her.

"Alice, I have to ask you a favor. Could you please go tell Jasper and my parents that I'm OK? It's almost dark and they must be worried" After that night I always call to let them know I'm fine if I stay out late.

"But.." she starts to say.

"I would call them, but my phone's battery is dead and I don't know my family's phone number by memory."

"I..I can't…"

"Alice, please, it's a matter of life and dead. You remember where I live?"

"Yeah. F…Fine."

**Alice P.O.V.**

"F…Fine" I said giving up. I've never seen Rosalie this way. And she is right. It's a life and death situation.

I ask Carlisle for permission to go. "You can go, but be careful." He says while stitching the boy I recognize as Emmett McCarty. He is a student at Forks High School, but unlike me he is part of the popular crowd. He's a football player. It makes sense that he would be hanging with Rosalie, although I was under the impression that she had an interest in my brother.

I was already outside the house when Rosalie calls after me."Alice, wait."

"Yes?"

"You didn't had visions about this happening, did you? Is he going to be alright?" so she wasn't that concerned about his well being after all. She was asking this so she could make fun of me afterwards, have more stories about crazy Alice to spread.

"I had no visions." I lie.

**Flashback**

I heard people snickering at me as I passed the hallways. Why doesn't this get old already? After this long they should get bored with making fun of me. Instead the bulling has increased lately. I tried to move faster, while looking at the floor. Then I bumped into something. Someone.

"Watch where you're going dwarf. How come you didn't see me coming with your superpowers?" The person I bumped in asked with a loud voice. The he started laughing along with others that were passing the corridor at the time.

"Sorry." I said attempting to leave past him. But he came in my way again.

"Oops. Seems your powers failed you again. I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. Here, read my palm." He said stretching his palm in front of me. Instead I lifted my head and watched his face. It was Emmett McCarty. Then, all of a sudden I had a vision. I gasped.

"Look at her face. You future must be really gloom Emmett." Taylor Crowley said with a laugh.

"Nah, my good looks have left her speechless. Bye little pixie. Next time don't forget to bring you're magic glob. I'm still waiting to know my future." He said laughing and then he walked away from me. I was stoned, unable to move. I couldn't believe what I just saw.

**End flashback**

In my vision I saw Emmett by the side of the road, covered in blood. A red BMW speeds away without stopping to help him. Then…silence. No other car passes by that evening. In my vision Emmett dies. But now I know in the red car was Rosalie. She stopped to help him. So maybe he will survive. But if Rosalie changed her decision, thus possibly saving Emmett's life, why didn't I had a new premonition? I usually get visions with different turns of events depending on what people decide. Could it be possible that nothing changed despite the fact that she helped him? That he would still die?

I feel guilt flooding me as I drive toward the Hale's house. I knew what was going to happen to him and I did nothing. I should at least have warned him even if he didn't believe me. I was a coward. My ability is a gift and I'm too scared to use it. If he dies I'll never forgive myself. It would be my fault too. I pray that he'll be alright.

**A/N: Tell me the things you don't like so I can improve.**


	7. Close to you

**AN:I haven't updated this story in so long, but I figured I should finish it, so here it goes.**

* * *

><p><span>7. Close to you<span>

I walk up to the Hale house and knock on the door. After a moment I'm greeted by a shirtless Jasper.

"It's like you're photoshoped." I mentally slap myself as soon as the words escape my mouth. But seriously, he looks like he just came out of the cover of a magazine.

"What?" he asks confused and then he lets out a chuckle.

He looks at me expectantly, probably waiting for me to say what I'm doing at his house, but for the moment I'm speechless.

"Um, do you want to come inside?" he offers when I just stay there dumbfounded.

"No. Rosalie sent me here to let you know she's fine. She's at the hospital right now."

"At the hospital? What happened to her? Tell me, Alice!" he demands with panic and desperation in his voice.

"Jasper, it's not her that's harmed. Emmett,a boy from our school was injured and your sister found him. She wanted to go with him at the hospital."

"Oh" he sighs in relief.

"My family went with them at the hospital so I'm heading there. You can come with me if you want. I took my brother's Volvo since I don't have a car yet. Not that you want to come in his stupid car when you have your cool motorcycle." I bite my lip as I realize I've been babbling to much.

"Actually it would be nice if you could take me there."

"Sure. I'll wait here while you, umm, put a shirt on." I say as my gaze travels down to his chest.

"Sorry about that. I was just about to get in the shower. I'll be back in a second." It's not like I minded seeing Jasper shirtless, but it sure didn't help with the crush I was having on him.

He was about to step in the car when I decided to warn him. "Are you sure you want to come with me? People might see and it might damage your reputation."

"Are you seriously worried about my reputation?" he asked in disbelief. "Look, if you don't want to take me there just say so." What? Was he really thinking that I didn't want him to come with me? I was just worried he'd hide his face when we would be passing people so he wouldn't be seen in the car with me and honestly that would crush my heart. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Jasper, it's not like that."

"Then let's go together . I'll save gas money and there'll be less pollution in the world. Mother Nature will sure appreciate it." So the fact that he wanted to ride in my car had nothing to do with me, he was just worried about the environment. It was a little disappointing.

"So why did Rose stay at the hospital if she's not injured?" Jasper asked me as he sat on the passenger seat.

"I already told you. She found Emmett severely wounded on the side of a road and wanted to go with him to the hospital and make sure he's all right."

"That's so unlike my sister. Sure, she would help someone in need, but waiting by someone's bedside? She normally wouldn't do that, especially not for a boy."

"What do you mean, 'not for a boy'?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me."

I see he looks suddenly uncomfortable so I decide it's better to change the subject.

"So, why did you transfer so late in the year?" I asked.

"I moved."

"I know that." I rolled my eyes. Of course he had, or he wouldn't be here.

"Rose and I have been going through a rough patch in the last two years so my family decided we needed a clean slate. That's why we moved to Forks."

"Oh I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to intrude with my questions." My idea of small talk wasn't so great after all. Jasper clearly wanted to keep his private matters… private. Luckily we arrived at the hospital's parking lot before I could further upset Jasper with my questions.

Once I stopped the engine Jasper turned to me and smiled. "It's ok. You didn't intrude." And then he took my small hand in his and I could only focus on how well our hands fit together.


	8. My side of the story

8. My side of the story

When we reach the hospital I'm relieved to find out Emmett's life is no longer in danger. Now I'll be able to sleep at night, although I still feel a little bad for him cause the doctors say it's probable he wont be able to play football again because of injuries sustained on one of his legs. You see, Emmett is our schools star football player, but he's not exactly known for his brain so probably his only chance of getting into a collage was football. It must suck to be him right now. We weren't friendly before but Emmett must be really depressed now and I want to see with my own eyes that he is fine so I push open the door to his hospital room and instead of being all doom and gloom, like I expected , Emmett seems quite cheery while Rosalie feeds him jello.

"Hey Pixie. Came to do a tarot reading?"Emmett greets me amused as soon as he sees me.

"Coming here was clearly a mistake." I say turning around to leave.

"Oh, come on now, wait. It's nothing personal. I'm just mocking you. I like making jokes."

"Just to let you know, I'm not a hospital clown. I'm leaving, but I look forward to further humiliation from you once you get back to school." The nerve on this guy. Does he think the fact that I'm not the only one he makes fun of should make me feel better?

"Someone learned to use sarcasm. You know what your problem is?"

"Enlighten me."

"You take everything to heart. It's not like the whole world has something against you. Sometimes people say things just for the laugh of it. At least that's what I do. "

"It's not so funny when you're the one people laugh at.."

"It could be if you get over yourself. But don't worry, now that we cleared that out I'm willing to help develop your sense of humor."

"How can you make jokes when you know you can't play football anymore. You'll never be popular or on top again. Your future is basically ruined." I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth. With this I'm no better that those who bully me.

"Wow, Alice. That was low." Rosalie tells me with anger in her voice. Thing is she's right, that really was low. Way to go Alice.

"I'm sorry. I never should have said that. " I look at Emmett to see the damage I've done but he seems unfazed.

"It's ok. I'm not really upset about not being able to play football. I can't change the way things are. Besides hell's not so bad if I get to keep an angel with me." Emmett says smiling deeply at Rosalie. Maybe I judged him wrong after all.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Emmett's been living in my house for the past two weeks since being released from the hospital. My adoptive parents insisted on taking him in after finding out that his family moved to Tennessee a few months ago, but Emmett, who is 18, stayed in Forks to finish his senior year.

It seems that I did judge him wrong. Sure he still makes his usual jokes but not with mean intentions. It's just the way he is and he is quite a funny guy most of the time. Since he moved in Rosalie also drops by a lot, but we tend to avoid each other. She's as cold as ever. Speaking of which, I think it's her I hear arguing with Edward downstairs.

"Emmett's back in school, you can meet him there. I don't like that you come so often to my house when you acted so mean towards my sister and girlfriend." I hear Edward say as I come down the stairs.

"Edward, leave her alone. She's my guest." I tell him although that's not true.

Rosalie looks up at me surprised but says nothing and just heads to Emmett's room.

"What do you mean she's your guest? You don't even talk to each other." Edward points out after she's gone.

"Forget that. So you and Bella, huh? I guess it's official now considering your calling her your girlfriend."

"Oh, Alice, please forgive me, but I couldn't stay away from her anymore."

"Why would you stay away from her? And what's that got to do with me?"

" She's your only friend and if things don't work out between Bella and I, your friendship with her will also be in danger."

"So you decided to be a martyr? I didn't ask you to sacrifice for me." I spit out angrily then bolt for my room.

LATER IN THE DAY

I sit with Bella in my room, talking about what Edward told me today when there's a knock on the door.

"Can I come in? "a voice asks softly.

"Yes."

The door pushes open and Rosalie appears in the doorway looking uncomfortable. " I would like to talk to you two for a minute, if that's okay." She tells us.

"Sure, take a seat." I reply wondering what she has to tell us.

" I've been mean to you and acted like a bitch, but I want to explain myself. I was always happy to be me, to be beautiful, happy that women envied me and men admired me." I wonder if she just wants to remind us of how great she is or is there a point in all of this. "About two years ago I got my first boyfriend, Royce. My only boyfriend until now. He seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of: rich , good-looking, well-behaved. I thought my life was perfect until one dreadful night. I wasn't far from home when I passed by a bunch of drunk guys. They abused me and then they left me in the street thinking I was dead. I t was Royce and some of his friends." Rose shudders at the remembrance.

"What happened to those bastards?" Bella asks.

"They're in jail now, but before that I gave them a scare with Jasper's help. Jasper got into problems for beating them and was sent to military school for a year until our parents decided we needed a new start and moved to Forks. But I'll never be the same again." She concludes remorsefully.

"I'm sorry you went through that." I tell her sincerely.

"Anyway what I want you to understand is that I never wanted Edward in that way, bu it annoyed me that Edward wasn't interested because I'm used to guys falling for me even if I don't want anything to do with them. I couldn't even stand guys touching me after what Royce did to me. "

"What about Emmett?" Bella questions.

" It's different with him_. _He's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And, oddly enough, he needs me, too. But he may not want me if he knew of my past. Damaged goods and all that. I suppose he may find out if you don't keep the secret, but Jasper insisted I should be more open with people so I took the risk."

"We won't tell anyone. After all I know first hand what secrets getting out can do to one's life. Oh, and I don't think Emmett would care about what happened in the past." I assure her. In fact, due to my gift, I know for sure that knowing the truth won't change Emmett's feeling for her but I omit telling her this part.


	9. Stronger

**A/N: I can't believe it's been almost 3 years since I started writing this. Time really does fly. Since at the moment I have a lot of free time and I don't like leaving things unfinished I'm going to complete this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V<strong>

For the last couple of weeks life at school has been so much easier and I'm not really an outcast anymore. Now lunch period, which I used to dread before, has become my favorite time of day. You see, since my brother got over his stupid reasons for avoiding Bella, they're pretty much together and he can sit with us in the cafeteria. And then one day at lunchtime as I was sitting with Edward and Bella at our usual table Emmett just walked over. He goes back to his football buddies sometimes but most days he eats with us. On those days Rosalie also joins us. It's not surprising considering she and Emmett are basically inseparable. Also not afraid to make a public display of their affection. While Rosalie has not completely warmed up to Bella, she and I have gotten quite close. So now I have more than one friend. When one of them is around people don't dare pick on me.

I wish this would mean Jasper would be around too, but that's not the case. I only see him at rehearsals for the play and those are not often. But you know what? That's ok. I recently realized I acted like such a damsel in distress, wishing for others to rescue me like I needed their validation, especially Jasper's. And I don't. Turns out I'm quite capable to stand up for myself. I took Emmett's advice and learned to take everything in stride. He was actually right, not everyone has something against me. While there are still the mean ones who still bully me just cause they can turns out there are also a lot who bullied me because, well, everybody did, but have now stopped. Peer pressure and all that. And then there are those who were just cracking some jokes, like Emmett, so now I play along and laugh with them.

Anyway what better way to celebrate my improved social life than with a party? I'm throwing one tonight and I invited a lot of people from school. I'm positive they'll show up cause who doesn't like free drinks and food? They're in for a surprise. The atmosphere will be more spooky and mysterious than at a Halloween party. For the décor I even have scorched trees and smoke machines. I basically transformed my house in a haunted manor for the night.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Parties are not really my thing, I don't mind them but I'm not into the whole party scene either. Although this is not your usual highschool party. No, this is on entirely another level. A lot of attention and time must have gone into setting this up. I have to admit it's actually entertaining and interesting which is way I sticked around for more than one hour.

I look across the room where Alice is apparently reading some girls future in a magic globe. I can't help but chuckle at the sight of her looking so intently into the globe. She's been playing fortuneteller since I got here, changing between reading people's palms, to reading in tarot cards and now even a freaking magic globe. I shake my head and glance around the room. In a corner I spot my sister making out with Emmett. By the way they're going at it it's hard to believe not long ago Rose didn't like men touching her. I quickly glance back towards Alice in time to see her walking away from the table and heading towards the garden. I decide to use this chance and go talk to her so I follow her outside.

"Hello miss Alice, how ya doin' tonight?" I say ducking my head as I catch up to her. She giggles.

" Wonderful. And you good sir?"she says and then giggles again.

"Fine. So tarot cards and magic globes, huh?. Isn't that a bit much?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"It's ridiculous. But I decided to embrace my weirdness and all this charade is only for tonight. Besides they actually seem to like it, they even asked me for a séance session, can you believe it?"she bounces excitedly and I notice again how she looks more natural like this than the shy girl she appears to be at school.

"Aren't you gonna give me a prediction of my future?"

"Nope. Sorry but I don't have one for you."

"Alice I'm glad your having fun, but wont this game make things worse for you at school? "I'm worried that come Monday she'll only be bullied more because of this.

"I don't think so. I told them clearly it's a joke and everything is just for fun. Jasper can I ask you a question?" I nod. "Why did you always look so pained?" she asks biting her lip.

My eyes widen in shock. I was not expecting this."I don't look in pain." At least not since moving to Forks. I feel much better since moving here so she couldn't have picked anything from my demeanor. How does she know?

"But you were in pain. Still are but not so bad as before." A statement, not a question. "I'm really sorry, it's none of my business". She apologizes, clearly embarrassed.

An awkward pause follows, neither of us knowing what to say. Since my dear sister Rose apparently ran her mouth not only about her issues but also about mine I may as well spill it out even if I'll scare her away.

"It all started after what happened to Rosalie. You see, that night I was supposed to go wait for Rose and escort her home, but I lost track of time. I was already angry and remorseful for not being there for her so when my parents started blaming me for what had happened it became too much. I was angry with those bastards, with Rose, with my parents, with the world but most of all I was angry with myself. Because truth is I was blaming me too. I went with Rose and beat the crap out of those bastards, we messed Royce so bad he stayed for a month in the hospital. I though getting revenge would put me at ease, but instead it went even more downhill from there. The anger was still there. I ended up joining a band. I would get into fights, regret them and get angry at what I'd done the I'd repeat the process. I have some faint scars left from that period. It was like a vicious circle. That's why I was always in pain. We were all a mess so my parents sent Rose to New York and me to military school for a year. Then they finally decided we should start being a family again so my father accepted a job in Forks so we could all start anew. And things did got better."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you and your family. And I'm sorry for asking you such a personal question." She seems sincere.

"It's ok. It actually felt good to let it all out. Now's your turn. Tell me the truth about you being able to see the future."

"Well…"

"Alice! I looked for you everywhere. Come and help me refill the snacks." a woman calls from the porch.

"Just a moment Esme." Alice calls to her then turns back to me." That was my adoptive mom. It seems my duty as a host calls me."

"It's ok, I have to head home anyway, but I had a good time."

"Thanks for coming to my party. See you around Jazz."

I blink in surprise. Jazz? Are we using nicknames already?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure how well this chapter fits with the others since it's been so long since I wrote the previous ones. I also didn't proofread so there might be mistakes. I apologize for that.**


	10. Prom

**A/N: So this story is finally coming close to an end. Just a few more chapters to go.**

* * *

><p>Tonight is Prom Night. This year it's held a few weeks before the end of the school year so there will also be a graduation party later for the seniors. More occasions to dress up the better.<p>

So here I am all dolled up for prom. I know I said I wasn't going to attend, but I changed my mind due to my newfound confidence and all that. I'm going alone since despite my improved social standing nobody actually asked me to be their partner. Which isn't surprising although I have to admit until today I held a tiny hope Jasper might ask me to go with him. It was wishful thinking, fueled by the fact that he apparently didn't ask anybody to prom. According to Rosalie he was probably not going.

I'm decided to not let the fact that I don't have a partner deter me from having a good time. At least I'll have some friends there. Emmett has already gone to pick up Rose and now that my parents are done taking pictures Edward and Bella are also prepared to go. Judging by Bella's look she seems relieved that the photo session is over.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asks me.

"Oh, I'm not going with you." No way will I be the third wheel tonight. "I wanna take this chance and drive in my car." I have a car now. My parents bought me a yellow Porsche that I absolutely love.

"You and that car." Edward mutters under his breath.

"You two go ahead. I'll see you there". I tell them.

"You're not trying to worm your way out of this, are you?" Bella asks.

"Of course not. I'm just going to check my hair and makeup once more and I'll be right behind you."

"Ok" Bella says, unsure and Edward just shakes his head as they head out the door.

After checking that my hair and makeup are still perfectly done I grab my keys from the table, open the door and I step outside.

_Prom. Jasper and Maria standing beside each other when all of a sudden Maria grabs Jaspers neck and reaches up to kiss him._

I drop my keys on the ground and I slouch dejectedly on the porch. I knew he would probably ask some girl to prom, but seeing that vision of them kissing hurts a lot. Truth is my feelings for him are deeper than just a simple crush. Foolishly I let myself believe that maybe there was something all those times when we looked at each other, like a connection that didn't need words. I guess I should be happy for him, but I don't feel brave enough to go there and see him with her all the while pretending I don't care. I'll stay home after all.

I don't know how much time I spent brooding on the porch, but I was so lost in my thoughts I ignored the sound of an engine coming to a stop close by until I heard footsteps approaching.

"You?" I wasn't expecting anyone, much less him. "What are you doing here?"

He seems taken aback by my cold greeting. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you be at prom with Maria right about now? I clearly saw you with …" I shut my mouth, berating myself for almost giving away the fact that I had a vision about them together.

"Maria? What are you talking about?" Jasper asks confused. "I never asked Maria to prom."

Silence. I stare at him like a dumbfounded fool. He's not going with Maria? Maybe he changed his mind.

While I mull over why he's here and not at the dance he glances over me, taking in my attire.

" I should've known you already have a date for prom. I'm sorry for botherin' you, you're clearly waiting for someone else." He sounds disappointed. " I don't know what I was thinking. Have fun." He says and begins to walk away.

"Wait." I shout after him and he turns around, facing me. I smile at him " I know it might be hard to believe considering how amazing I look in this dress, but actually I don't have a date for tonight." At this his face seems to light up.

"What about you?" I ask "Since you're not taking Maria are you going alone?"

"I was hoping you'd go with me. As my date to prom." He says looking intently at me.

"And I was hoping you'd say that."

" Is that a yes?" he asks while taking out a purple corsage from his pocket. I nod, grinning at him and he takes my hand, gently slipping the corsage on.

"How did you know to take a purple corsage?"

"I didn't. I just had an inkling. You seem to like the color and I though it suits you." He tells me. "Now shall we?" He offers me his hand and I happily take it, turning to head for his car.

" Not so fast you two." I stop in my tracks as I hear Carlisle shout after us. He can't have anything against me going with Jasper, can he? What if now that I have a date he wont let me go? I think about ignoring Carlisle and making an escape for the car, but Jasper being the gentleman that he is turns around taking me with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Carlisle has a stern look on his face.

"Where do you think you're going without taking pictures?" Esme says appearing behind Carlisle with a camera in hand. They both break into a smile.

After another "photo session" that Jasper suffered through without protest we were finally on our way to prom.

"What made you change your mind about going together with Maria?" I suddenly ask, the image of them kissing still lingering in my mind.

"Why do you keep mentioning Maria? I never even thought about inviting her to prom with me." He glances at me before turning his attention back on the road. " You're the only one I thought about asking."

"Oh" A smile is tugging at my lips. For once I'm glad that my ability to see the future failed me.

As we enter the hall some of the people there stare at us with a surprised look on their faces. Angela smiles at me while Lauren and Maria are scowling as we pass them.

Jasper leads me outside towards the gazebo. I'm glad to discover the majority of the students are inside and the place is mostly empty for the moment. The gazebo is nicely decorated, totally decked out with lights that clash beautifully with the twilight sky and the music is audible even from outside. When we reach the gazebo a slow song is currently playing.

"Would you offer me this dance ma'am?" Jasper extends his hand in an old fashioned way. I put my hand in his in a way reminiscent of our first meeting and we begin to slowly sway to the music.

"Why me?" I ask him. "Why did you invite me and not other girls from our school? I mean, it couldn't have been the weird factor surrounding me, that usually scares people away."

"You shouldn't worry about some people thinking you're weird. Some would say I'm a little weird myself. To quote from a movie We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all. "

"The Breakfast Club. Good movie .But really, why me?"

"Aside from the obvious reasons, that first day when I met you at the audition was the first time I felt hope in a long time. You see, I struggled with depression, but when I'm around you, you kind of influence my mood in a good way. I'm more perceptive to other's feelings than most people." He must mistake my surprised look for something else." Oh God, please don't look at me that way. Like I'm crazy. I did warn you I'm kind of weird myself."By now we stopped dancing.

" I was just a little surprised that's all. So you're an empath?" I inquire.

He chuckles. "No, more like just really perceptive."

"That's kinda cool. Why did you wait until the last moment to ask me to prom?"

"I wasn't sure you would want to come with me, not after everything I told you about my past at your party."

"I would never hold your past against you. You have to let go of that guilt. What happened to Rose wasn't your fault. Sometimes bad things just happen." I touch his arm reassuringly.

"You really are great miss Alice" he says touching my cheek, looking at me with an intense gaze in his eyes. Then he leans in and I instinctively close my eyes. His lips lightly touch mine for a second and I can't do justice with words to all the feelings running through me in that moment.

"Alice! You could've just told us why you didn't want to come in the car with me and Edw…Oh" We both jump apart at hearing Bella call my name. " I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll just go back inside." She says apologetic and embarrassed.

"It's ok. We should also head inside anyway." Jasper tells her to my disappointment. I was hoping we'd pick up where we left when Bella interrupted us.

Once inside Bella goes back to Edward after she apologizes a million times for ruining my moment and I explain that I didn't plan all along coming here with Jasper while lying to them about not having a date for tonight.

"Sorry about that Jazz." I say walking up to Jasper.

"She seems like a good friend."

"She is." I respond.

"So Jazz, huh? Is that your official nickname for me?"

"Does it bother you?" I ask biting my lower lip.

"No. In fact I quite like it." he smiles at me and we just look at each other for a moment.

"Oh crazy Alice, always so naïve." Maria says coming close to us with Lauren in toy. We both look at her with surprise. She moves beside Jasper, a smirk on her face.

"Did you really believe this was real? Are you that big of a fool that you thought he would be interested in someone like you?" she laughed, almost maniacally. "I can't believe you fell for our plan." Everybody was watching us now and dread started to fill my body at her words. It couldn't be…

"Are you mad?" Jasper asked, seeming confused." What in the world are you talkin' abo..?" but he doesn't get to finish his sentence cause Maria grabs his neck and reaches up to kiss him, confirming my worst fears.

After a moment he pushes her away. " Just what do you think you're doing?" he angrily shouts at her.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I know you wanted to have more fun with her, but I kind of pity Alice and I can't let you string her along. Besides you were supposed to be my prom date."

"God, you are truly mad. Alice don't listen to her." He tries to touch me but I slap his hand away. Tears well and my face cracks with heartbreak.

"You two really deserve each other." I tell them as I turn to go. I spot my brother and my friends heading towards us, having heard the commotion. I quickly head for the exit, fighting back tears, but them the fact that my friends are here coupled with the empowering song blazing through the speakers makes me want to stay. I'm not the one in the wrong, they should be ashamed. So I stay, if only to show Jasper that his charade did not affect me, even if, in fact, he ripped my heart.

I go to the other side of the hall and Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmett stay close to me, like some protectors, blocking Jaspers attempts to talk to me.

"Rose just let me talk to her. It's not what it seems." I hear him say.

"You're my brother, but I swear if you even as much as glance in Alice's direction , you'll be in the hospital for at least a month. You know I can do that" Rose spits back at him and he finally goes away.

My night wasn't that terrible after that. I got drunk and even danced with James, Forks High's resident bad boy. I didn't see Jasper again. Maybe he went somewhere more private with Maria. That thought makes me sick to the stomach. I can't help the pang I feel when I think about him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Was this chapter to corny? Cause I don't even like stuff that's to corny but it's like 4 a.m. here so who knows what kind of things spluttered out of my brain.**


End file.
